


Pet

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Animal Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael loses a bet to Gavin and has to be his pet for the day. Gavin is more than ready to take advantage of his win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

"Seriously Gavin?!"

"A bet’s a bet, Michael! You lost so you have to deal with the consequences!"

Michael shouted wordlessly as he stomped around their apartment, making far too much noise for 8 am on a Saturday. Gavin was right and he knew it, but that didn’t make him any less mad. It had been last night, Gavin bet him he couldn’t eat a ghost pepper without having milk or bread after. He’d had one before and fared somewhat well, and somehow convinced himself he could do it no problem.

He lost, terribly, and as punishment he had to act as Gavin’s pet for the day, from 8 am to 3 pm. They’d stay at home through it, and Michael had to do literally anything Gavin said. It was already a little after 8 and Michael was whining already. Gavin had brought out some weird props for today. A leash, collar, and cat ears were laid out on their table.

"Michael, it’s already past 8. Time for you to become my little kitty cat!"

Gavin was far too gleeful as Michael groaned and finally gave in, knowing he had to keep up his end of the bet. Gavin picked up the cat ears, the brown fur soft on his skin. “These are clip ins, so they won’t fall out all day." He said with a grin, carefully clipping them in. They were a little lighter than Michael’s hair, but still suited him far more than they should’ve.

He put on Michael’s collar next, small and simple but it was tight enough to choke him if Gavin put the leash on and tugged. Michael sighed, walking over to the couch to sit down. “Ah ah Michael, do kitty cats wear clothing? I don’t think so."

The man glared at Gavin but did as he was told, stripping down until he was fully naked. He again went to sit down when he heard that annoying tutting from Gavin. “Michael you’re forgetting one of the most important parts of a kitty. The tail." From behind his back he pulled out a strange looking tail that matched his ears. It took Michael a moment before he realized it was attached to a small butt plug. He flushed lightly, bending over before Gavin could order him too.

The man lubed it up and was able to slide it in with little problem, as the plug was rather small and they’d had sex early that morning, Michael still a little stretched. The tail swished between his legs now, and he looked his part perfectly. “Can I fucking sit down now, finally?" Gavin nodded, walking over and sitting down with him.

"Oh and Michael? Kitty cats can’t talk, so you can only say meow. I’ll allow you to call me Master if you need me though. Aren’t I so kind?" Michael’s eyes flashed with anger, shooting daggers at the other man.

"And what if I don’t?"

Gavin got up, returning with a small bottle, spritzing Michael with ice cold water and making him shriek. “Bad kitty!" He said with a grin, acting obvious to the hateful stare he was getting. He knew he was being a jerk but he couldn’t stop himself from taking advantage of a situation like this. It wasn’t like it’d ever come around again. Michael wiped himself off a bit before settling down, scowling as they watched TV together.

It was peaceful for a little while until Gavin scratched at Michael’s head gently. “C’mere my little Michael, be a good kitty and lay on my lap." Michael scowled at him, taking a moment before getting up, splaying across the other’s lap, laying on his stomach. Gavin rested a hand on his lower back, the two just staying like that as they watched TV. A few hours went by and they just lazed about the house, it wasn’t all too different from how they spent some days off, minus the obvious changes with Michael.

But of course the boring peace couldn’t last forever, and when Gavin called Michael’s name from the couch, the man could already tell something was up. He came out from the bathroom, lazily making his way to Gavin, who was smiling smugly. “Hello love. I think it’s about time for you to perform one of your duties as my personal pet today." He undid his pants, pulling out his cock. No words were needed to explain what he wanted. Michael sighed as he headed over, they’d said no holds barred on whoever lost so he had already expected to be sucking Gavin’s cock at some point during the day.

Michael came over and got on his knees in front of Gavin, leaning in and grasping the cock. He licked it gently, slowly licking up and down, willing it awake with tender affection. But he continued just using his tongue until Gavin could take no more, whining out the other’s name. “Meow." Michael said with a grin, the other scowling at him.

"Very funny I get it now. Do it proper already." Gavin growled, pushing Michael’s head down a little. The other relented, opening his mouth and taking the cock inside, sucking on it expertly. He knew just how Gavin liked it, pushing down as far as he could, his tongue flat against the underside of the shaft as he suckled. Gavin groaned, gripping Michael’s hair but being careful not to hit his cat ears. Michael began to bob up and down, sucking skillfully.

It continued like that for a little bit, Michael knowing Gavin’s pace perfectly. As his orgasm built up, Gavin stilled Michael with a little tug on his hair, getting the man’s attention. He loved the glossy-eyed look he got, Michael looking annoyed at being stopped as he stared into Gavin’s eyes. “Just wanted to say, little kitty, that you should drink all your milk. Got it?" It wasn’t hard to catch Gavin’s drift, and even if Michael had a problem with it he couldn’t say anything with a cock in his mouth.

So he just continued to suck, and when Gavin came in his mouth, Michael took it all. As Gavin finished, Michael pulled away, cheeks puffed as he took a moment to swallow the other’s seed. A bit dribbled down his chin, his plump lips shining with saliva as he licked them clean, wiping at the dribble and licking that up too. Gavin stared, looking almost entranced at the tantalizing sight in front of him. 

Michael stood up, and Gavin could see his cock was hard, the head an angry red from being neglected. He walked off to the bathroom, and after a couple minutes Gavin followed, wondering what he was doing. He peeked in, breath hitching as he spotted Michael on his knees on the tiled floor, a hand behind him pumping the plug in and out. He locked eyes with Gavin, mewling and whimpering quietly. 

"Master?" he called out softly, and Gavin could put up the act no longer, swooping down to relieve Michael.

\---

After their first initial fuck, the two had sex twice more before they were fully spent. Gavin took the pet props off of Michael and they took a shower together, Gavin lovingly washing up Michael for him. The older man then went off to nap, exhausted, as the younger stayed up and watched TV. It was only until he had little time left that Gavin realized Michael had gotten out of his punishment for over half time time he was supposed to be enduring it. 

"Michael!" 

He cried out as he burst into the bedroom, scowling and glaring, stomping his way to Michael's side of the bed. There was a quiet grunt and a shuffling of covers, Michael popping his head out from under a blanket. His hair was messy and wild, his eyes barely open and clearly sleep-heavy. Gavin could tell his lips were still a little puffier than normal too. "Whass wrong, Gav?" he asked quietly, voice strained from all the yelling he'd done earlier.

Gavin froze, taking in the scene below him before smiling, brushing some curls away from Michael's eyes. "Nothing love, sorry. Keep napping." The other grunted and snuggled back into his pillow. There was no way he could wake Michael up and force him to be his cat again. 

Even if he'd technically lost, Michael still won. This time.


End file.
